


You Take My Breath Away, Rhys

by flannelmoth



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Choking, Cock Ring, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, choking during sex, dom!rhys, sub!jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelmoth/pseuds/flannelmoth
Summary: Rhys and Jack fool around in bed. Rhys is allowed to be in charge! Jack discovers his kinks.-----Jack scoffed, trying to sit up and getting caught by the cuffs. “No! Rhys, you can’t—“ he protested immediately, but was cut off by Rhys.“Can’t I?” Rhys looked back, smirk playing at his lips. “I’m about to, sweetheart. Be good, and perhaps you’ll be rewarded.” He eyed his boyfriend, watching him struggle desperately against the cuffs, cock hard and twitching... Goddamn, Jack looked good.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	You Take My Breath Away, Rhys

**Author's Note:**

> PWP I wrote for my boyfriend! Edited and uploaded to ao3 for the rest of you horny folk. Enjoy!

Rhys settled his bare ass down right on Jack’s crotch, smirking at his boyfriend. “So, babe, what do you want from me?” He ground down slowly, purposely teasing the man. God, Jack looked so good beneath him… Cuffed and stuck, unable to do anything more than beg and grind up against him. Rhys loved taking control like this, loved the moments when Jack would allow him to truly take charge.

Jack looked up at him, eyes wide, chest already rising and falling quite heavily. Rhys had been teasing for some time, tongue and hands and toys… He was panting, desperate and needy, cock leaking against his chest. “Rhysie, I...” Both arms tugged at the cuffs looped at the headboard, and his back arched. “Please...” The vibe pressed hard against his prostate as he moved, and Jack let out a whimper. 

“Is that how you address me?” Rhys interrupted. “Tsk. Jack, we’ve been over this... I don’t think you deserve to keep going, not if you’re going to disrespect me like that.” He shook his head, moving to stand. “Sorry sweetheart.” Rhys gave his ass a teasing wiggle, heading to the bathroom. “Perhaps when I’m done with my shower, we’ll try this again. But now you have to wait, since you clearly can’t respect my authority, here. You address me as ‘sir’, and you use full sentences. We’ve been over this, Jack…” 

Jack scoffed, trying to sit up and getting caught by the cuffs. “No! Rhys, you can’t—“ he protested immediately, but was cut off by Rhys. 

“Can’t I?” Rhys looked back, smirk playing at his lips. “I’m about to, sweetheart. Be good, and perhaps you’ll be rewarded.” He eyed his boyfriend, watching him struggle desperately against the cuffs, cock hard and twitching... Goddamn, Jack looked good. Rhys made sure the cock ring was firm in place before slipping into the bathroom. 

The door closed, and Jack let out a weak sob. “Rhys, sir, please!” His arms trembled, and he slumped back to the bed. Fuck… 

Rhys either didn’t hear or just ignored him. Probably the latter, but Jack wouldn’t know. He could hear the shower turn on, and assumed Rhys was going to take his damn sweet time. Bastard, he’d wanted this as much as Jack had! 

The vibe was still going steady, but Jack was okay with this. Felt good, not too intense...Some time passed, but he wasn’t sure how much. Two minutes, five? Jack could hear Rhys humming in the shower... he focused on that, and not his aching erection. This was fine, he could do this. He could definitely— _shit_. The vibe had suddenly jumped in intensity, shaking hard against his prostate. “Fuck!” he gasped, squirming hard. As soon as it had kicked up, he’d shifted, forcing it _hard_ against his sweet spot. “Rhys!” he wailed, drawing out his name. “Please, I’m sorry, I meant no disrespect, sir!”

No response from Rhys... Jack was left to suffer, shaking and whimpering and panting all alone for thirty more minutes. He begged and pleaded desperately, but every word fell on deaf ears. Rhys wasn’t responding, and that made Jack all the more desperate.

Rhys finally returned, wearing only a smirk firm on his face. “So, Jack, think you’ve learned how to act, now?” his hand strayed low, palming himself slowly. “Or should I let you suffer for another thirty minutes? Watch you squirm and struggle, let you beg for me to give you release… to let you come…”

Jack whimpered, nodding quickly. “I have, I’ve learned my lesson sir, I promise! Please, I need more, want your cock...” 

Rhys grinned. “Do you, now? What do you want me to do to you? Let me hear it, Jack. I want to hear you beg...” He crawled onto the bed, leaning close. He tilted Jack’s chin up, kissing him soundly yet briefly-- letting the man whimper and try and chase the kiss as soon as he pulled away.

Jack flushed, squirming beneath him. “I... sir, I... I want you to fuck me, please,” he managed, trembling. 

“Oh? Slow and teasing, hard and rough... sweetheart, I need specifics...” Rhys purred, hoping to coax more out of him. “I _know_ you want me to fuck you, that’s just a given…” he cooed, trailing his human fingers down Jack’s chest, giving his nipples a pinch and tweak each.

Jack was damn near babbling, overwhelmed and shaking. The vibe wouldn’t stop, he was so fucking overwhelmed, he was desperate and _needed_ to come… “H-hard, please, want you to fuck me until I’m delirious, begging and crying for more...” the vibe pressed hard against his prostate, and he whined once more. “Please, sir!” 

“Legs apart, Jack,” Rhys ordered. He watched as his boyfriend struggled to obey, thighs shaking as he moved. The younger man scooted forwards, helping Jack spread his legs. “There we go... good boy… you’re so good for me, Jack, aren’t you? Only for me…”

Jack flushed, whimpering again. “Rhys— sir, please...”

“Patience, sweetheart...” Rhys cooed, switching off the vibe and gently pulling it from Jack’s ass. The CEO gasped, panting and shaking as he was suddenly left empty. Fuck, he couldn’t wait for Rhys, couldn’t wait for _more_...

He watched, eyes-half lidded as Rhys stroked himself, slicking his cock easily and using more than enough lube. Finally, after keeping Jack watching and waiting, he was ready. 

Rhys pressed close, working his cock easily into Jack’s ass. He let out a low moan, but was silenced by Jack’s begging and pleading as soon as he was filled again. “Rhys, Rhys, I... need you, please!”

“Jack!” Rhys scolded, pulling out immediately. “Let’s try that again. How do you address me? What is my title? You seem to have forgotten.” 

Jack gasped, head falling back again. “N-no, I... sir, I’m sorry... can I... please, can you—?” Jack begged, looking desperate. 

“Use your words, sweetheart, you know what I want to hear,” Rhys coaxed.

He let out another desperate whine, trying to get his thoughts ordered enough to form a coherent sentence. “I address you as s-sir, and only sir… You are my master, Rhys, please, I’m all yours…”

“Refer to me wrongly again and you won’t get to get off, is that understood?” Rhys hummed, dragging a finger down Jack’s chest teasingly. God, the CEO looked so good...

“Y-yeah, of course, sir!” Jack nodded quickly, face red.

Rhys laughed, kissing him deeply before pressing his cock right back into Jack’s ass, drawing a long cry from the trembling CEO. “Sir, fuck!” Jack damn near _yelled_, head falling back.

Rhys let out a breathy laugh, starting to fuck him slowly. “God, it’s so much fun teasing you, but... hate waiting... Can’t believe I had to take a fuckin’ shower, just ‘cause you couldn’t shut the fuck up...” His hands gripped Jack’s hips, careful not to hurt him with the metal prosthetic...

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, sir, I...” Jack babbled, earning another disappointed cluck from Rhys. “Shush, sweetheart, you’re ruining the moment… let me fuck you, I’ll make you feel good…”

Jack nodded, whimpering weakly as Rhys started to thrust just a little faster, grinding his cock deep. Rhys was fairly quiet as a top, which Jack hated, but it wasn’t his place to say anything. He was the one who was submissive tonight, completely at Rhys’ mercy. He struggled against the cuffs, whimpering and trying his damndest not to speak out of turn. 

Rhys drove deep suddenly, panting. “Fuck, can’t hold back with you, not when you look so damn good...” 

Jack cried out, back arching again as Rhys ground his cock against his sweet spot once more. “Sir, fuck, please, please, your cock feels so good!” He couldn’t help it, needed to let Rhys know how damn good he was feeling, what he was _doing_ to him!

Rhys scowled lightly, human hand settling lightly on Jack’s throat as he slowed to a stop. “Shut up.” Jack’s eyes widened instantly, and he swallowed thickly, sharing up at his boyfriend with doe eyes. 

“Oh?” Rhys pressed. “This turn you on, sweetheart?” Experimentally he leaned forwards, putting a little more pressure on Jack’s throat. The CEO whimpered, cock twitching hard as he nodded. Yes, this _definitely_ turned him on... Rhys snapped his hips forwards, forcing a gasp from Jack. He seemed to smirk, watching the CEO struggle to breathe, watching him squirm, it was _perfect_.

Something about being completely helpless, having every little aspect of this controlled by Rhys... god, it felt _wonderful_... Having his air restricted, cut off, making him delirious... that’s exactly what Jack loved. 

Rhys started back at a fairly quick pace, human hand tight around his throat. “Feel good, sweetheart? You like this?” he purred, a smirk on his face again.

Jack managed a nod, and let a few words escape. “Harder, please... I c’n take it… sir...” 

Rhys laughed, shaking his head. “Shit, Jack, you continue to surprise me...” He thrust deep, forcing his hand hard against Jack’s windpipe. The CEO gasped, head falling back as he wheezed and panted, shuddering hard. “Yesss... fuck...” he managed, rocking back against every sharp thrust. 

Rhys drove deep, still ignoring Jack’s cock. He leaned down to capture his boyfriend’s lips in a rough kiss, nipping roughly— almost hard enough to make the older man bleed. 

Jack gasped, back arching again beneath Rhys. “Please...” God, he looked so desperate, so delirious... Rhys just wanted to give him more. He let up his grip on the man’s throat, getting a disappointed whine in response as he slowed. 

“Patience, sweetheart, I’m not done...” Rhys smirked. He reached down, tugging the cock ring off of his boyfriend. His human hand moved to brace himself against the bed, robotic hand settling on Jack’s neck this time. The CEO’s eyes widened, and he shuddered visibly. Rhys thrust deep suddenly, beginning to cut off Jack’s air once more, pressing with far more force this time. He’d calculated, he knew just how much pressure to apply without hurting his boyfriend, just enough to get him completely delirious... 

Jack shuddered, gasping and whimpering and panting, trying to form words but only able to wheeze instead. The cool metal pressed hard against his windpipe hurt and felt so damn right! Rhys thrust deep, hips slamming over and over into Jack’s ass as his cock drove deep. Jack rasped, trying to form words— probably to beg for more— but no sound came out. Rhys knee what he wanted, though, it was easy to tell. His human hand wrapped around the man’s cock, starting to stroke him quickly.

It wasn’t long before Jack was coming, body seizing and jerking as he came across his own chest. He was so wrapped up in his own pleasure he hardly realized that Rhys was coming too, cock deep and releasing inside his ass. He could hardly breathe, vision fuzzy as he trembled and shook, finally slumping as he was spent and exhausted.

As soon as Jack seemed to be coming off his high, Rhys let up his hand. He pulled out, reaching up to undo the cuffs as Jack sucked air down faster than he should. He was panting and a sweaty mess, but seemed to be grinning nonetheless. Once his hands were released, Jack pulled them close, still panting but much less so. “Rhys, Goddamn...” he breathed, grinning. “You’re so... fuckin’ amazing, y’know?”

Rhys just laughed, shaking his head. “I know, sweetheart, I know. You were so good to me, Jack... you deserve the best.”

Jack was still grinning like an idiot even as he curled up. The grin faded to something more peaceful as he closed his eyes, though, and Rhys knew he’d fallen asleep. Cleanup could wait. Right now... Rhys just wanted to cuddle. He pressed close to his boyfriend, draping an arm over his middle and kissing his neck. He dragged a blanket over them both, deciding that they could both take a very long shower in the morning. But right now? Yeah, this was perfect. Absolutely... perfect.


End file.
